


Replaceable

by Blith456



Series: Connor and Markus need love [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Needs a Hug, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor-centric, Is this any good?, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Relationship, help idk what im doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 18:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blith456/pseuds/Blith456
Summary: After the end of android revolution Cyberlife is in a world of hurt. Cyberlife in their panic to make up for the abuse, they gave the androids access to Cyberlife tower. Markus now has to go through the tower and decide what to do with its contents. With the help of Connor and the rest of Jericho they go through the tower floor by floor. They find some unexpected things on floor -44





	Replaceable

**Author's Note:**

> So I don’t really know what i’m doing but I have always loved to read fanfics about Connor and Markus. I have a whole bunch of ideas but I don’t know how to write them down to share with everyone. I don’t want to mess up the characterization of them and just mess up everything in general. So this is my first fic and I’m going to try my best. Thanks to coupe_de_foudre for telling me I should try to write something of my own. Hope you like it!

Connor was already regretting agreeing to helping Markus. With the all the negative backlash aimed at Cyberlife. They gave access to everything in their tower. That meant there were 93 floors to go through. Markus needed all the help he could get. 

Of course Markus had asked him to help since Connor new the tower best. In which he was right but that didn’t mean he wanted to go back. But he did because its Markus. Markus was the one that trusted him when all Connor had done was go against his cause. After the revolution Markus had tracked him down and told him that Jericho was his home and that he will always be welcome. Markus was one of the first androids to befriend him. So he felt that he owed him. And if Connor was being honest with himself he may have also agreed because of his slight crush on the Deviant Leader. Connor tried not to dwell on that, he was here to help Markus, that's it. Connor had to remind himself of that as they moved from floor to floor. 

They had started on the top floor and had been moving down. This took days to go through each floor. But as the floor numbers drew closer to floor -44, Connors stress levels grew. They all had noticed Connor become more fidgety. It started with just his coin, rolling it across his knuckles. Then flicking it back and forth between his hands. After that it seemed he just couldn’t stand still, bouncing his leg anytime they stopped moving to talk about what each had found. 

“Are you ok?”

Connor nearly jumped in surprise as Markus talked into his mind. Was he ok? No not at all. He hated this place. Brought back memories of Amanda. 

“Of course. Why wouldn't I be?” He replied smoothly.   
“ You just seem nervous. Wanted to make sure you were ok.” And with that the connection cut off.   
Markus continued ahead to the elevators, joining the others. Connor hesentaly followed. They were moving onto floor -44. Connor prayed to Ra9 that the old employees destroyed everything in their haste to leave. 

To Connors dismay that wasn't the case. As the elevator doors opened the sign on the opposite wall read:

RK800   
Manufacturing  
Research and Development 

Connor felt all the eyes in the elevator turn to him.

“You had a whole floor to yourself?!” North asked in surprise 

“Not quite” solemnly Connor led them into the lab. 

Connor felt sick. If he could have thrown up he would have. As Connor went through the door a voice called out.   
“RK800 51 identified. Please go to floor -10 for deactivation and disassembly.”

Connor ignored the voice and picked up a tablet from a desk and shut the program down. 

Copies of him lined the walls. They each had their own pod they where they stood dormant. Each with a different number above their pod. Pod 51 was empty. Since body 51 was still in use. The pods before 51 held broken androids. Most with holes in their heads, but others had parts missing, or were broken in some way. They hung like ragdolls in their pods. While the ones after 51 were brand new. Never used. Outside of the pod were other RK800’s on work tables. Parts missing, in the middle of disassembly. 

There was a quiet gasp from the small group. Connor swallowed down the lump that formed in his throat. He continued forward, started to open cabinets that he knew were full of useful supplies. 

He should have told them. He shouldn't have waited until it was right here in their face. What will they think? What will they say? He was just a piece to Cyberlife. Some toy that they could use. They shouldn't have to see how much of a monster he is. Because that is something he is… a monster. He shouldn't have come. Told Markus he was busy and couldn't help. He should have…

His thoughts were interrupted by a hand landing on his shoulder. He turned and came face to face with North. 

“They did this to you?!” she furiously whispered. As if not to startle him. 

“I’m replaceable. They would send me in places that a human had no chance of making it out.”

Josh slowly took a step forward. “So all of these bodies were from your missions?”  
Simon sent a glare in his direction. “You don't have to tell us if you don't want to Connor.”

Connor closed his eyes reliving all the times he had died. “Most of the first models were killed in testing. I have only died a handful of times since being released.” Connor shook his head as if to clear the memories. “There are a lot of useful parts in here we should take. Since this was also the place I came to be repaired.” 

The others nodded their heads and left Connor and Markus alone in the lab. Once they were gone, Markus joined him by his side. He linked their hands together. Connor let Markus Interface with him. Let him feel all the guilt and fear that came with this room. 

“You know you’re not replaceable anymore. If.. If something happens to you I don't know what I would do. So don't ever think you can just be replaced. You may not be the first Connor but you are the only one I care about.” 

And the first time Connor felt fortunate to be alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh ok so I hope that was ok.   
> I tried my best. I hope you liked it! I might write more depending on how this goes.   
> Thanks for reading!!  
> Comments are appreciated!


End file.
